BBF: The Yelling Girl
by Nariko7star
Summary: Ji-Hoo's first encounters with Jan Di


**THE YELLING GIRL**

**JI-HOO'S POV: **

School is so boring. I ace all of my classes. _It's not hard or anything_. Sure my F4 friends and I occasionally find ways to entertain ourselves but I really find little interest in anything except my music and Seo Hyun… But she's not here right now and without her, everything seems so colorless and dull. I enjoy spending time with my F4 friends but she is my whole world. So for now I go through the same boring routine every day. I go to school, practice my music, and nap when I can. Nothing ever seems to change…

**(^_^)**

"Goo Joong Pyo, you are Goo Joong Mool (sewage)!"

_What is that noise? _I sleepily open my eyes and realize that someone is yelling at the top of the stairs. I try to ignore it and go back to sleep but it's hard to block out her loud voice.

"F4, you flies!" _What is her problem?_

"If you were born having a silver spoon in your mouth, you should be thankful and be nice to people! It is annoying that you are the successor of ShinHwa group! You, I warn you. Do not show yourself before me. The day when I have to call you "Sunbae"(senior), I will dive off the rooftop! Ahhhhhh!"

Yawning loudly after she screams her lungs out, I seem to grab her attention and the girl making the racket freezes. My nap is ruined. I might as well find someplace else to sleep. Standing up, I see the girl that asked me where the swimming pool was yesterday. The only reason I remember her is because most people know that I won't respond to their questions. I especially hate it when people interrupt me when I'm practicing my violin. I had pointed her in the right direction only because she honestly didn't seem to know where she was going. Plus I wanted her to leave so I could get back to my music.

Standing up and stretching my arms over my head, I'm a little annoyed. If she really wants to spew out insults, why did she have to come find me? Couldn't she have found Woo Bin or Yi Jung? I don't care about Jun Pyo's silly games. I prefer to stay out of it. I walk up the stairs and she cowers against the railing.

"Yoon Ji-Hoo." I hear her whisper in horror.

"Look who's noisy…" I say in annoyance. "It's so loud, I can't even sleep."

She's embarrassed and hangs her head down. Her voice is a lot quieter from moments ago. "I'm so sorry. I thought no one was here."

"Is that really true?" I ask curiously.

"Eh?"

"That you will dive?"

"So the thing is…" she says uncomfortably. "So you heard everything?"

"What?"

"I mean…"

"Goo Joong Mool(sewage)? Or flies?" Not really caring about her dislike but still annoyed about being disturbed, I turn to leave but stop at the door when I remember something. "Oh right, Joon Pyo."

"Huh?"

"It's 'Gu Jun Pyo' not 'Goo Joong Pyo'. Remembering the right name is the least thing to hate someone, isn't it?"

After leaving the fire escape, I shake my head at her ridiculous display. I've never heard of any girl hating the F4. For being so small, she sure does have a loud voice.

**(^_^)**

Walking into school one day with my friends, a girl steps in front of Jun Pyo and offers him a cake she made. Knowing this is only going to end badly, I turn my attention away and think about my latest composition. I really want to play it for Seo Hyun and see what she thinks of it. I hope she comes home soon.

Sure enough, Jun Pyo plants the cake in the girl's face and I continue to follow him towards the F4 lounge, ignoring the cake-faced girl. I really don't care about her or any of these other gawking kids. I just want to get through our morning classes so that I can go find a warm place to nap before lunch.

We are stopped however by the yelling girl from the fire escape as she steps in front of us. She looks angry and it seems like she wants to say something. Is she really going to tell Jun Pyo those things she was yelling about? For the first time in a while, something has piqued my interest and I humorously watch her. This is going to be funny if she actually yells at him. No girl has ever confronted Jun Pyo other than his sister.

"Who are you? Do you have something to say?" he asks.

She opens her mouth as if to yell at him but seems to think better of it and grits her teeth. "No."

Jun Pyo continues on his way to the lounge with Yi Jung and Woo Bin but I pause in front of this girl to look at her. I can't help but chuckle at the disappointed look on her face. She sure is a strange one.

**(^_^)**

It is pure bad luck that a girl fell and dropped her ice cream on Jun Pyo's shoes. It seems she is friends with the "yelling girl". I already know that he will do something to punish the culprit and I'm not surprised he asks the yelling girl's friend to lick the ice cream off his shoes. It is typical Jun Pyo behavior. Bored, I look away. I don't have any interest in what happens but the yelling girl's voice catches my attention. _So she's finally going to say something?_

"Can you stop it?" She asks. She steps down from the sidewalk and stands in-between her friend and Jun Pyo as if to protect her. "You! You think she fell because she wanted to? Apologizing is enough, don't you think?"

Woo Bin chuckles at her gall and Jun Pyo looks this tiny tot up and down to appraise her.

"Who's this nosy person?" Jun Pyo asks. "Hey 2nd grader, I'm guessing it hasn't been long since you returned, but…you shouldn't try to use the American style here. Why so informal?"

Woo Bin whispers in Jun Pyo's ear and Yi Jung chuckles.

"Oh, so you're the famous "wonder bra"? People were saying Wonder Woman and stuff, so I expected at least an "S" line and a "D" cup. How homely!" Jun Pyo says with a smirk.

"I'm glad I let you down." She counters.

"Is it your concept not to think of your status and be nosy? Why are you butting in on other people's business?"

"She's not a stranger. She's my friend. I guess in rich people's dictionaries there are no words like "friend" or "friendship"?" she says. I smile at her words. _She has no idea…_ We have been friends for a long time but Jun Pyo's warped concept of friendship is lost on everyone.

"Friendship?" Jun Pyo asks. "Let's see this great friendship you talk about… Lick it." Jun Pyo says. I look at her and wonder what she is going to do. After her big speech on the fire escape and now here, I'm curious to see if she stands by her words or gives in to Jun Pyo's bullying like everyone else.

"What?" She asks incredulously.

"I'll forget all about this if you lick it instead." He says. She looks irritated but gives a big sigh. As she starts to bend down towards his shoes, I look away. I'm a little disappointed that she gave in so easily. I thought that maybe she was different. I can't watch her do this.

"Ya!" I hear her yell and turn to look just in time to see her jab Jun Pyo in the face with her ice cream cone. He falls to the ground in surprise and I stare at her in shock. _Did she really just hit him?_

"What's up with you?" Jun Pyo yells.

"Does she have more money than you? Did you yourself earn all of that money? What? Is it my concept to be nosy?" She scoffs. "It's my concept not to overlook bastards who act out just by trusting their rich parents have their back. Why?" Reaching into her pocket she proceeds to pull out several Won bills and tosses them one by one onto Jun Pyo. I smile at her in appreciation as I realize what she is doing. She is indeed very amusing.

"At our place its $2.50 but I calculated it by Kangnam standards, ok? If the stain still doesn't come out, then bring it by." She says in disgust. She turns to walk away but seems to remember something and turning back towards Jun Pyo, she slaps a sticker on his forehead. It has an address for a dry cleaners on it and I can't help but laugh at the shocked look on Jun Pyo's face. This "Wonder Girl" finally managed to tell off the one person she seems to hate the most.

"What the hell is that piece of crap?!" Jun Pyo yells as we laugh at the situation. He just got brought down a notch by a common girl. Amazing…

**A/N: This is a One Shot for now. I haven't decided whether or not to continue with the whole series. It is inspired by Baek Seung Jo's Diary. I would like to eventually do the whole show in Ji-Hoo's POV. I hope you like it. ^_^**


End file.
